Modern construction requires a structure to be weatherproofed in order to comply with various building code requirements. Regardless of building codes, it is necessary to weatherproof a structure as a simple matter of quality construction. One known type of material used to weatherproof the exterior of a structure is flashing. The term “flashing” generally refers to relatively thin pieces of impervious material that are installed to prevent penetration of water into a structure from a joint or connection. Flashing is also commonly used within a larger weather resistant barrier (WRB) system in which flashing is coupled with other types of barrier materials.
Flashing is commonly used in building construction to eliminate or substantially decrease water seepage around objects exposed on the exterior of a building such as windows, roof eves, roof valleys, chimneys, roof vents, exterior walls, and door openings. Flashing may be constructed of thin pieces of metallic material such as aluminum, copper, steel, and metal alloys. More recently, flashing may also be made of composite materials to include molded plastic and others.
With respect to roofing construction, it is particularly important to ensure a roof has a robust weatherproofing design which will effectively deflect and carry water away from seems or joints and valleys where water runoff is concentrated. Without a properly designed weatherproof roof, disastrous damage can occur to the entire structure in which water is capable of damaging both exterior components and the interior of the building. Roofing replacement and repair can be extremely expensive and time-consuming, not to mention costly damage that can be sustained by the interior of a structure and the owner's possessions therein.
There are a number of drawbacks to traditional or common flashing designs. One significant disadvantage is that during construction, a significant number of flashing pieces must be measured and cut in order to match a structure's dimensions at those locations where flashing is required. Sizing and cutting flashing during installation complicates construction efforts.
Another disadvantage of common commercial flashing is that they are manufactured in a relatively long sections or pieces which require the flashing to be transported on a vehicle that has a sufficient length. Accordingly, flashing is most commonly delivered by trailer trucks or trains which may add to the cost of transporting the materials.
Yet another disadvantage of common flashing designs is that the exposed edges or sides of the flashing are not reinforced and accordingly, the edges may become bent or disfigured during transportation and handling.
Considering the drawbacks or disadvantages associated with, common flashing designs, there is a need for a flashing design which provides a user with automatic options for sizing. There is also a need for a flashing design which maintains the simplicity of current designs, but also provides a more robust solution with respect to rigidity and strength of the flashing, particularly at locations around the periphery or edges of the flashing.